rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 9
The 9th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features a battle between the old and new hosts of Blue's Clues, Steve Burns and Joe Burns. It was uploaded March 12th, 2013. The video has been deleted, but the audio is still available. Cast Justin Buckner as Joe Hunter Tolliver as Steve Burns and A Jew Lyrics 'Joe Burns:' Oh No! I'm scared! We got this guy Stevie! Getting ready to harm us with his elementary, Nobody wants to touch your Handy-Dandy Notebook! Sit down in your Thinking Chair and think unlike a crook! Stop smoking hardcore shrooms, you can't jump through walls! I mean Jesus Christ, why the hell do you trip balls? Don't drop the Slippery Soap, you'll bend down and repel, I'll meet you in the bathroom give you my "Joe and Tell", I'm sitting here thinking "Why the hell are you here?" Green-Stripped Shirt? Ha! You look like a queer! I feel bad for you, blue paint's always on the carpet, I'll kick you out the door like it was a Sparta Kick! Okay big brother, get out of this TV show, I'm the host now bitch! I'll let YOU clean the floors! 'Steve Burns:' We just got a letter, I wonder who it's from, It's probably from that studio telling you that your run is done! Sit on my Thinking Chair and grab my Handy Dandy Notebook, I'm surprised you even have a wife judging by your looks, Let's all go find "Blue's Clues", here's a clue, Your hairstyle makes you look like a jew! They replaced me with you because they felt bad, Little kids seeing YOU host makes them sad! 'Joe Burns:' You did not even think about going that far! I'm sure in twenty years you'll be drunk at the bar! I mean Jesus Christ, you look like a thug now, I saw Magenta with Blue... (Bow Wow) You made an album called "Songs for Dustmites"? LOL, Sounds like a twelve year old's words after smoking a bowl, One hundred shows? GOD DAMN! Looks like a world record, Sit down on your Thinking Chair, let me give you a lecture, Big Bro, Okay, you were a good host, But unfortunatly i'm the one kids like the most. 'Steve Burns:' That's a bunch of bull shit, biggest lie ever, A time kids bitched about me? Probably never! 'Joe Burns:' Fine, you win, the better host bro, Doesn't change the fact you look like a hobo! 'Steve Burns:' You look like a guy who's done hardcore drugs, I talked to Sasha last night, and rocked her jugs, Oh well little hoe, I want you to go back to talking to a table, I'll add it to the list of "Joe's Non-Fasinating Fables", Nobody even likes you, they bitch about your rotten teeth, They like "Pimp Steve", and bro I think you better leave, Tell that bitch Magenta Blue will come back and hunt her, Oh wait I take that back, i'm gonna, cut her! Trivia: *The line where Joe Burns says that he'll kick Steve Burns out the door like it was a Sparta Kick could reference Leonidas kicking Master Cheif in Epic Rap Battles of History since that video was posted in January 31th 2012 and this rap battle was posted on March 12th 2013. * This was the first battle in which Hunter Tolliver rapped. Who Won? Steve Burns Joe Burns Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Justin Buckner Category:Hunter Tolliver Category:Steve Burns Category:Joe Burns Category:ERBP Season 1